La senda tatuada con fuego
by peke-chan
Summary: ONESHOT. La vida era un conjunto de improvisaciones amontonadas, sin sentido o razón de ser. Así era la percepción de Obito Uchiha, el rey de la impuntualidad. Este fic participa en el reto What If...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto What If...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

><p><strong>La senda tatuada con fuego<strong>

* * *

><p>La vida era un conjunto de improvisaciones amontonadas, sin sentido o razón de ser. Porque era sólo eso: Vida. Tal vez, existiera un orden establecido en la propia naturaleza. En los animales, las plantas y, quizás, en el clima. Pero si había un ser cuya esencia era predominada por la improvisación, ese era el ser humano. Este debía alimentarse, dormir y reproducirse, básicamente, pero la maldición de su consciencia, lo obligaba a idear el modo de sobrevivir en una tierra con vida propia. Pensar en el qué, cómo, por qué y para qué era la base de improvisar en el día a día. Así era la percepción de la vida, que tenía Obito Uchiha, el rey de la impuntualidad.<p>

Todas las veces que Obito compartía sus pensamientos, recibía a cambio un total rechazo secundado por respuestas que pretendían contrariar su visión de la vida. Al final, todos concluían que era una más de sus excusas para el comportamiento irresponsable por el que era conocido. Hasta Kakashi solía hacer bromas sobre lo famoso que era en el mundo, a causa de su impuntualidad, más que por los logros que lo hacía uno de los más poderosos y temibles.

Era una ironía que fuera temido e irrespetado a la vez. Pero sólo él tenía la facultad de convertirse en polos opuestos ante los demás. A pesar de ello, su convicción en tales ideales, no sucumbía ante la burla y la crítica. Así como la voluntad de fuego ardía imparable en el alma de los shinobis de Konoha.

Obito siempre supo que gracias a esa llama, había escalado alturas que nadie, ni él mismo, había imaginado. Ese niño torpe cuyos ojos no podían adquirir el escarlata de su genética, nunca creyó en realidad que llegaría lejos. El deseo de ser Hokage eran simples palabras lanzadas al viento. Un viento que tomó fuerza el día en que Rin había sido secuestrada.

Los sucesos ocurrieron a una velocidad, que impactaron en su mente con una fuerza descomunal. Aquel choque había sacudido hasta la última fibra de su ser, y así fue cuando empezó a conocerse a sí mismo. En el instante en que vio a Kakashi dar la vuelta, luego de negarse a rescatar a Rin, su voluntad de fuego se había encendido. Y en el transcurso de aquellos acontecimientos, aprendió que avivar esa llama requería sacrificios propios. Su brazo derecho había sido el costo, así como lo fue el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi.

Pero, tiempo después, cuando Rin falleció, Obito concluyó que nunca la superaría mientras estuviera con vida, pues ella había sacrificado la propia a cambio de su voluntad. El dolor de su partida se encargaría de recordarle la debilidad que simbolizaba cada exhalación y latido, frente al cuerpo inerte de quien había sido su primer amor.

Desde aquel fatídico día, cada misión, por menor que fuera; era un paso más para alcanzarla. Durante la Tercera Guerra, todos los días, Obito sentía que su vida sería un costo más. Y a sus treinta y tres años seguía siendo igual. No, aquello había transmutado en un deseo insano, como un espejo de su persistencia. Porque ansiaba superarla, pero en cada misión apremiaba su instinto de supervivencia. Ese que lo había salvado de morir en el exterminio de su clan, y lo había movido a escasos centímetros de las zarpas de Itachi.

Muchos creían que Obito estaba envestido por el manto de la suerte. Porque Itachi, a pesar de su edad, era el Uchiha más poderoso de su generación. Algunos incluso se atrevían a suponer que era el nuevo Madara. Y por eso mismo Obito pensaba que Itachi Uchiha había improvisado. No había otra explicación. Sin embargo, como todas sus maneras, fue tomada como alguna secuela mental por la pérdida de su familia. Lastimosamente, para el egoísmo de sus emociones, aquello no había sido tan duro como la muerte de Rin. Nada superaría esa profunda y cortante tristeza.

Y se había equivocado.

– No deja de sorprenderme la increíble habilidad humana para adaptarse. Sin uno de tus brazos y la incapacidad de hacer sellos, has desarrollado tu sharingan a niveles antes desconocidos. Con la edad que tienes y el Magenkyou activado, aún no sufres de ceguera.

– Adularme no hará que desvíe el tema.

– Claro. No pretendía hacerlo. Pero me sorprendes, Obito-kun.

– En cambio, yo no puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti, Kabuto. Supongo que es obvio seguir a Orochimaru por tanto tiempo, y al final adquirir su repugnante apariencia. Incluso sus artimañas.

El extenso prado verde había sido corroído como secuela de su batalla. Se encontraban numerosas zonas de tierra agujerada esparcidas al azar, dejando en el pasado el maravilloso paisaje que hasta minutos antes había adornado esa área. Los dos autores de aquel crimen contra la naturaleza, se observaban distanciados por algunos metros, quietos y en constante alerta defensiva. La evidencia de su lucha se presentaba en los cortes y moretones en su piel, así como las rasgaduras de sus vestimentas.

– ¿Piensas que es una simple artimaña?

– Eres un idiota si pensaste que te creería. Kakashi…

– Kakashi nunca haría algo así. En tal caso, jamás te lo ocultaría. ¿Me equivoco?

– ¿Qué pretendes lograr con mentirme?

– Error, Obito-kun – aquella sonrisa ladeada e impertinente, no se borraba de su rostro. Ni siquiera durante el esfuerzo de su pelea – Sólo pretendo mostrarte la realidad. Tu sharingan es poderoso, pero sigues siendo un iluso. A pesar de tu ridícula fama, quiero creer que tú alguna vez dudaste de ciertos sucesos – esa sonrisa pretendía alterarlo. Perturbar su fría concentración. ¿O lo hacían sus palabras? Tal vez era el conjunto de todo lo despreciable que su contrincante emanaba. Y estaba funcionando – Sí, no me equivoqué – la curvatura de sus labios se ensanchó. En algún momento el puño de Obito se había cerrado con más fuerza.

– Es imposible que tú lo sepas – la frase salió con duda.

– ¿Cuál de todos? ¿Tu milagrosa salvación en el exterminio del Clan Uchiha? ¿O la muerte de Rin a manos de Kakashi, tu mejor amigo?

– ¡Deja de repetirlo! – sus piernas tomaron impulso y, en un parpadear, su pie derecho se dirigía a estropear el semblante de Kabuto. Quería borrar a golpes esa sonrisa.

– No puedo – escuchó a sus espaldas – Verás, solo vine a enfrentarme contigo para darte esta información. Quiero que conozcas la verdad. Esa que incluso Minato te ocultó.

– ¿Minato…sensei…? – aún le daba la espalda, la cual que había estremecido. Ni aun evitando el contacto visual, dejaría de ser un libro abierto. Sus sentidos dejaban de ser agudos.

– Subestimas la habilidad de percepción de tu difunto sensei. ¿Crees que Kakashi se habría guardado ese asesinato? Debía desahogarse. Ustedes eran tan solo unos críos. Y él tenía el deber de protegerlos.

– ¿Por qué? – la voz le salió quebrada. Sus hombros cayeron rendidos. Sucumbía.

– Las guerras pueden convertirte en un monstruo. No juzgo a Kakashi. Pero tratándose de él…

–…debió buscar otra opción. Había otra salida – su mano se deslizó desde el puente de su nariz hasta posarse en el cabello, secando a duras penas el sudor de su frente, pero sobre todo, era un gesto de confusión – Kakashi… tú… – se viró para enfrentar a Kabuto, con el ceño fruncido – Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y lo de Itachi? – insistiría. Si por algo Obito Uchiha era conocido, era por su terquedad. Jamás se rendiría. Ni siquiera ante un ataque psicológico.

– Esta guerra no fue improvisada ¿Me creerías si te dijera que la mente maestra puso sus ojos sobre ti mucho antes de lo que imaginas? No estás obligado a confiar en mi palabra. Pero hay una forma de corroborar lo que te digo. Sabes exactamente cuál es ¿me equivoco? – su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente, fuera de su control. Las emociones empezaban a sobrellevarlo, debía terminar con la conversación. Pero, ante todo, era menester que aclarara todo y que sus dudas se esfumaran para siempre.

– Descubriré tu artimaña. Y juro que cuando vuelva a verte, no saldrás con vida.

– Ya veremos, Obito-kun, ya veremos – Kabuto había desaparecido, dejando hasta el final, su eterna sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa.

Una brisa refrescante impactó en su rostro, pero él no sintió la tranquilidad que aquel contacto siempre le había generado. Se había desatado una tormenta en su interior. Las dudas que alguna vez había tenido por separado y en diferentes épocas, se arremolinaban sin cesar.

El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba ardiente, como un contraste de su mente nublada. Confundida. Temerosa. No quería recordar, pues hacerlo significaba rememorar imágenes y sospechas. Todo lo que resquebrajaría su mundo.

–…_bi...o…_ – el auricular emitió un sonido a penas entendible. Su ruido particular lo amortiguaba. Y su pulso se aceleró – _Obi…o…_ – Ni siquiera la interferencia podría evitar que reconociera aquella voz – _Obito._

– Te escucho – el tono fue acerado. Ya no era dueño de sus acciones.

– _Reporte._

– Kabuto Yakushi es aliado de Madara.

– _Informaré a Tsunade-sama. Regresa a la aldea para las preparaciones._

– Kakashi… – el silencio dominó el otro lado de la línea. Para su oído no había más que el peso de la circunstancia. Lo palpable de su tensión. El aplastante nerviosismo que inmovilizaba su lengua – ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

– _¿Qué?_

– ¿Por qué mataste a Rin?

Improvisar era la ley de su vida. Planearlo todo y cumplir ciertas normas era una ilusión absurda. Nada, a parte del proceder de la naturaleza, estaba establecido. Por eso, el ser humano tenía libre albedrío. Eran libres en su actuar, a pesar de limitarse a sí mismos con invenciones rebuscadas para mantener el control. Llegar temprano y todos aquellos protocolos, eran tan ridículos, como la existencia del destino. ¿Un camino creado desde el nacimiento? Cuánta estupidez. No había un camino, solo pasos improvisados.

Su personalidad había sido forjada por tales pensamientos. Por ello, era el único con poder sobre sí mismo. Su vida era eso, suya.

– _Obito…_

Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía preso de una fuerza invisible? El tono en la voz de Kakashi al pronunciar su nombre, y su silencio previo eran como los eslabones de una cadena que se materializaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Halaban su brazo y piernas hacia una sola dirección. Si era dueño de sus acciones y único creador de su futuro ¿Por qué se sentía arrastrado?

Las imágenes y sospechas se hicieron tangibles, rasguñando su percepción. Todo su ser. Ni siquiera la memoria le obedecía, puesto que amontonaba recuerdos que había ocultado en rincones a los que se suponía únicamente él tenía acceso.

Rin tendida en una camilla, cubierta en su totalidad por una sábana blanca. Tan pequeña e inocente. Tan fría y quieta. Con su cuerpo alterado por un agujero justo en donde estuvo el corazón. El resultado de la autopsia. La particularidad de aquella herida.

– "…_dicen que en la herida, la carne estaba quemada. Como si la hubiese atravesado un rayo…"_.

Su cuerpo debilitado, en recuperación. Postrado en la cama del hospital a causa de una herida que le pudo costar la vida. Reflexionando sobre los sucesos de días anteriores, como un intento por huir de los comentarios. Rumores sobre la muerte de casi todo su clan. Sobre los dos sobrevivientes: Sasuke y Obito Uchiha. La atrocidad de un joven promesa. Y la inexistente equivocación de quien era considerado un segundo Madara.

– "_Es una suerte que se salvara, Obito-san. La espada lo atravesó a centímetros de su corazón. Un poco más y no lo contaba"._

Cuando su memoria dejó de torturarlo, el aire ya entraba cortante a sus pulmones. Aunque de lo único que tenía conciencia, era que no la tenía, su cuerpo empezó a moverse. Y un dolor punzante se acrecentó en su pecho, uno que jamás había sufrido. Uno que lo superaba todo.

– _Obito, regresa a Konoha_.

Traición. Engaño. Eso significaba Konoha para Obito. A eso hacía referencia Kakashi. Irónico era que Kabuto fuera quien le entregara la verdad, y su mejor amigo la ocultara. ¿Eso quería decir que había vivido una falsa realidad? Había sido condicionado por la decisión de otros. Nunca fue dueño de sus acciones. Simplemente, había estado siguiendo el camino que otros impusieron con sus mentiras.

Y una ira acérrima despertó quemando su alma, a la vez que su memoria despertaba, de nuevo, para apuntalarle con otra imagen, donde una roca inmensa caía, el miedo lo dominó durante segundos mortales, y Kakashi, quien había tropezado, haló de su brazo a duras penas, para que solo su brazo derecho fuera destrozado por la gran piedra.

– _Obit… _

El sonido se desvaneció, así como el auricular dentro de su puño cerrado. Un polvo negro se esparció por el aire, previo a sostener el protector que lo identificaba como un shinobi de Konoha. Al observarlo, reflexionó. Miró la ausencia que yacía en su costado derecho. El vacío que simbolizaba el supuesto sacrificio que había hecho por una voluntad impuesta.

Qué perversa era la realidad cuando está fresca. Y así sería eternamente. A menos que él liberara a todos de sus garras.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Debo decir que este Oneshot es un pequeño antojo. Por allí leí otro que participaba en este concurso, y quise hacerlo yo también. No quiero hacer una autocrítica ahora, espero recibirla de otros. Hace tiempo no escribo un oneshot, lo que me hace muy novata. Espero Obito me haya quedado Canon.

Gracias a los que leen y comentan.

See ya!


End file.
